Personal vehicles, such as those used by handicapped persons, for one example, may be self-propelled and user-guidable, and, further, may entail stabilization in one or more of the fore-aft or left-right planes, such as when no more than two wheels are in ground contact at a time. More particularly, such a vehicle is depicted in FIG. 1 where it is designated generally by numeral 10. Vehicle 10 for transporting subject 12 or other payload, may include one or more wheels 16 or clusters 14 of wheels 16, with each wheels and/or clusters being motor-driven, in coordination or independently. Such vehicles are among those described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,701,965 and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,091 which are each incorporated herein by reference. Vehicles of this sort may be more efficiently and safely operated when they employ system architectural features supplementary to those described in the prior art.